


The Orphan and the Kelpie

by Coop500



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Protection, Soft Vore, Wholesome, clean, safe vore, very very minor mention of blood/injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coop500/pseuds/Coop500
Summary: A young orphan finds herself lost in the swamp, but soon finds a unlikely savior to aid her.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	The Orphan and the Kelpie

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains soft, non-fatal and gentle vore, meaning one person swallows another whole, but don't worry no one is harmed by this and it's done in a protective, safekeeping sense.
> 
> Sooo, started to dabble a little on original works a bit, fandom stuff is still my main forte though don't worry! I just, really always loved Kelpies and wanted to do something with one, especially now that I got a character (not named yet) that is one!  
> Visual reference of the Kelpie: https://sta.sh/017nns1wxp4f

Deep within a foggy, dense swamp, a young girl named Lilly attempted to traverse through marshy ground. Oftentimes she was knee deep in water and foliage, images of leeches latching onto her leg flashed in her mind, causing a nervous tremble. Lilly had no idea if she was even going the right way, or if she was more likely to happen across a hungry alligator. She kept hearing strange noises beyond the fog, growling, sloshing of water, and other strange noises she couldn't put her finger on.

She heard something moving through the marsh and it wasn't herself, she stopped walking to hear it better, it sounded... big. She whimpered and took slow steps back, seeing strange shapes in the fog, something with long legs, not a gator at least, but it could be something worse. Soon she finally got to see this creature as he walked towards her, not even trying to flank her or anything. He did have four long, stocky legs, and he was huge, but she relaxed when she realized what animal he was.

He was just a horse, a big one, wet and with some weeds barring tiny pink flowers in his mane and green spotted fur, but still a horse. The child smiled and watched as he came up to her, not seeming to be afraid of her at all. "Hello horsey." The girl greeted and carefully reached up to gently pet the large animal's face. He seemed to enjoy her touch and leaned into it, letting out a low, content nicker. She couldn't believe her luck, maybe the horse would let her ride on his back? As long as she was careful and didn't upset him.

Lilly knew horses could be dangerous if startled, they could bite and kick and stomp, but this one seemed perfectly at ease with her. His fur was oddly a little slimy, but maybe it was because he'd been out in this swamp for so long and unable to have a proper bath. She felt sorry for him then, but she couldn't be sad long, as soon the horse started to softly lick her hand. It tickled a little, given how soft and warm the muscle was. The horse started to lick more of her, her arms, shoulders and then her face, Lilly giggled the whole time, small hands lightly trying to block her face but ended up mostly slipping into his mouth. "Ouch!" She got pricked by something sharp around his face, enough to draw blood and both of them stopped.

The girl blinked as she looked at her hand, seeing the cut, what was sharp enough around the horse's head to cause that? She heard him nicker sadly and saw that he turned his head sideways, away from her, as if he felt guilty for accidentally hurting her. But that revealed how, and why.

Poking down past his lips, was a pair of dagger-like fangs, something no horse should have. She realized the grave mistake she made in thinking he was a horse, the local legends! How could she have forgotten!? He was no horse, he was a kelpie! A carnivorous beast that liked to trick humans before devouring them, especially children, like her. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she backed away, seeing him look at her in sadness and confusion. No it was just a trick she told herself, he was a monster.

Lilly turned around and began to sprint away as fast as she could, hearing heavy hoofs stomp after her once he got going. She knew she wouldn't be able to outrun him in a full on race, so she tried to weave through dense enough brush to slow him down. It was working, but soon she made a wrong turn, and quickly ended up tangled in various weeds herself. She squirmed and thrashed, but it only ended up making it worse. Meanwhile, the kelpie managed to free himself pretty easily with some snips of his teeth.

It didn't take long for Lilly to tire herself out, and she heard those heavy hoofs approach. She looked up at him with blurry, teary vision, watching as he dipped his head down and began to snip the foliage away that had her tangled up. She was surprised he didn't just start tearing into her, she was trapped and prime for devouring, so what was he doing? Once she was free, he nudged his head against her, almost like... he was still trying to apologize?

"I'm sorry little one... I didn't mean to hurt you." A deep, masculine voice spoke out, from the kelpie? He could talk? She couldn't really get up with the way his head was almost pinning her as much as he was trying to apologize. Why would he even care though? Why wouldn't he just devour her? He didn't even have to drown her.

"Y-you... can t-talk?" Lilly found herself asking, confused and shocked at all of this. Soon he stood back up straight, towering above her.

"I can, I just... knew you'd be scared, if you knew what I was. I had hoped I could still pass as a horse." He explained, still sounding guilty.

Lilly looked at her hand and noticed it had stopped bleeding, it wasn't an overly bad cut, though in the swamp she could get so many germs in it if she wasn't careful. "Y-you did... until I... saw your teeth." The girl sheepishly admitted, realizing she probably should have been suspicious before that, given his fur color and pattern, but she hadn't seen many horses, and knew they could come in varying colors. She didn't quite understand why he was still being nice, maybe... He wasn't as mean as she thought? He did say he didn't mean to hurt her.

His ears wilted back. "I guessed as much." He said, and she spotted his tongue lick at one of his canines.

"You need help getting out of this swamp, don't you?" The kelpie asked afterwards, sounding hopeful.

Lilly wasn't sure if she should accept help from him, but she didn't have many other choices. "Y-yeah... I'm lost."

"Where are you trying to go? I could help you, I know these swamps well." He offered with a hint of innocent excitement in his tone, like a friendly dog wanting to help a human, if one could talk.

She didn't really have a destination in mind, just away from the orphanage and hopefully somewhere safe. "J-just... anywhere safe, I don't... have a home to go to."

An almost human sounding hum came out of him then, as if he was thinking. He shuffled his hooves, before gaining a look of realization. "I know just the place you can stay~ It's soft, safe, and quite comfy, If you're ready."

Something felt a little off about how he said that, but if he wanted to do anything bad to her there wasn't anything stopping him really, so she decided to trust him, since he seemed to be trying to be nice. "Y-yeah, I'm ready." She said as she stood up and began to walk around to his side, assuming he meant that she was supposed to get up on his back.

"Woah woah don't do that." He shuffled away from her before she could touch him. She froze and didn't dare move, confused as to what the problem was.

"You do that and you'd get stuck on me, and then I'll have to find the nearest deep lake to get you off." He explained, right, of course, that was a big part of the legend.

"Sorry... I thought y-you could control th-that?" She asked, then again they were legends and not always fully accurate.

"Ehh, not really, no. The only thing I know how to get you little snacks unstuck is get myself wet, really wet. By then you're so far out in the lake.... and I'm not really myself at that point." He looked away again, seeming ashamed by that last bit.

Lilly felt uneasy at him calling people, possibly children, 'snacks'. But she understood what he was trying to say. Not himself... did he become ravenous when somebody tries to ride him? It almost made sense, and certainly not something she'd like to see, that's for sure. "Thank you.... for s-stopping me then." She said, though she did wonder how he was going to help her, if she couldn't ride him at all. And better yet, what was this soft safe place he wanted to take her to?

The kelpie looked back to her and it almost seemed like he smiled, though it showed more of his unnatural sharp teeth. He then leaned his face towards her hand, the one that was nicked, nudging it with his nose until he could see it. "It's r-really not that bad..." Lilly assured him as she held it out, cradling her wrist in her other hand. He seemed to ignore her words as he licked the wound gently a few times, seeming to be cleaning any crud that might have gotten in there. He cleaned the wound for a good minute or so, his tongue still so soft and harmless, it felt oddly soothing to the little one.

Lilly grew confused though, when he opened his mouth a little, enough to scoop her hands up inside. He then leaned closer, so her arms slid inside of his jaws, the child becoming nervous now as she tried to back away and pull her arms out of his mouth, but she didn't want to be cut up by those fangs so she didn't move too quickly. "Uhh w-what are you doing?" She asked, trying to maneuver her arms out of his mouth. But her efforts grinded to a stop when he opened his mouth wide and lunged forward, engulfing her head and shoulders inside. His tongue covered his bottom teeth thankfully, while the top teeth pressed just enough to keep her still, but not hurt her.

It was warm, humid and slimy in his mouth, and she could see the rows of teeth inside, all built like a carnivore, with molars like shears or gnarly scissors. He could shred her to ribbons in a few seconds, yet he was taking exceptional care to.... Swallow her whole. She wanted to squirm and wiggle, she wanted to try to escape, but she knew she'd only cause more harm to herself. So she could only lay there in confusion and fear, unsure if this creature had betrayed her as she worried he might, or if somehow he was really just trying to help her. His gentleness threw her off, if he just wanted to make a meal of her there was no reason to worry about a few nicks of his fangs.

Lilly squeaked as the kelpie lifted his head, picking her up off the ground to dangle in the air, losing what little leverage she had and leaving the poor dear fairly helpless. She whimpered and sniffed, trying not to cry as she instead tried to focus on the hope that maybe he was helping her somehow. Soon his head tilted back, gravity aiding in sending her down his large gullet, her slim body was already starting to slide down before he swallowed, quickening the process. His throat was so big and slick, it easily accommodated her and with that big gulp, plus gravity, she slipped down head first for a short bit, until plopping down into the kelpie's warm belly. It happened so fast she could hardly react, one moment she was in his jaws and next, she was in a dark, sizable chamber.

The young girl made only a small lump in his middle, almost unnoticeable except when she moved. The kelpie growled with content, sounding nothing like a horse, as he curled his neck around to nuzzle the adorable bulge in his tummy. "Sorry for the lack of warning, but it was just the perfect time to tuck you away~" He cooed in a gentle tone, feeling the little human move around softly in his gut.

Lilly gulped to hear how giddy he sounded as she moved to get in a comfortable position, but the soft nuzzle was a small ease to her nerves. She had to admit it was pretty soft and warm in his stomach, which he said he wanted to take her to a place that fit said description. He also mentioned the word 'safe', so she was hoping that meant she was safe in here. "U-uhm… is it... s-safe, in your tummy?" She asked, hoping for some confirmation to her conclusion.

The kelpie nuzzled the girl again, earning a faint little squirm of surprise. "Of course~ I'm not going to hurt you, little one. I'm just.... hm, storing you? You're much safer in there than out here, and you seem pretty comfy." He assured, his voice softening to comfort the girl.

He wasn't wrong, his belly was oddly comfortable, more so than she expected. The kelpie's stomach seemed to cradle her, like a squishy crib or hammock, and there was quite a bit of room inside to stretch and shift around so she certainly wasn't cramped. "It... it is p-pretty co-comfortable..." She sheepishly admitted. She couldn't help but wonder how many times children have disappeared by the water shores and swamps, and people thought they had a terrible end when really, they were just nicely nestled away in the kelpie's safe, snug tummy. Being a homeless orphan, there wasn't much reason for the girl to leave, and the kelpie seemed quite happy to hold her inside.

How... how long can I stay in here?" She asked, unsure if there was a time limit, like, his stomach might only be docile for so long?

"As long as you want little one~ If you wish to leave in the morning, I'll take you to the edge of the swamp, not far from a village." He explained, seeming to assume she probably would want that option.

Most people would, and maybe she will too when it came morning, but she was curious still. "And... wh-what about... like, longer?" She asked, her stutter not so much about fear anymore as she was just... shy about asking.

The stomach gurgled a little then, it didn't sound threatening though, if anything it was luring. "Oh, well... As long as you'd like, hmm, a day, a week... Perhaps a few months~ You'd only have to come out for a little bit when I have to eat, but then you can go right back in once it's safe. "

Lilly smiled to that and found herself giving the stomach wall a comfortable snuggle. She wasn't sure what to decide just yet, but the kelpie seemed fine with letting her decide. "Okay... thank you, I think... I think I want to sleep on it, if that's okay."

"Of course, rest well, child, you can let me know when you wish to leave the swamp at any time." He kindly told her, which were the last words Lilly heard before she eased into a deep, blissful sleep in the kelpie's safe stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope y'all enjoyed it~ (And name suggestions for the Kelpie are totally welcome lol)


End file.
